The Odd Trio
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario, Princess Daisy, and Waluigi become the only characters left, and the three are forced to team up as they have NO idea what's going to happen...


**The Odd Trio**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I finally added this introduction. About time, too, because I was running a bit late, if you could catch my drift. ANYWAY, hopefully this time I'll stay on track, as this is another action adventure fanfic starring Mario... along with Waluigi and Daisy. ...You read that right, folks. This is the first fanfic with Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi together. You may be wondering why Luigi isn't here instead, but to be frank, Luigi is a bit overrated, so I used his surprisingly underrated older brother. Yes, people, Mario is underrated, yet he manages to snatch the spotlight every time. Ironic, huh? Well, anyway, that's all I gotta say. Enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Mario, Princess Daisy, and Waluigi all belong to Nintendo, as does everything else. If not, then it belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

It was a boring night in the Mushroom Kingdom, quite surprising considering that it was Friday. Mario was busy hanging out at the castle, waiting for Princess Peach Toadstool to come out as all the other guests of honor were down in the open field below. He sighed as Peach came over to comfort the red-capped Italian American plumber.

"Cheer up, Mario." Peach giggled as she winked to her boyfriend, "It's a good night to hang out, you know."

Mario sighed, placing his right elbow on the podium as he looked up at the stars in the clear night sky, which were shining brightly as a meteor blasted nearby. "Oh... Peach... it's simple for you... but what-a about me...?"

Peach frowned as she patted Mario on the head, a concerned look on her face. "Well, I could always bake you some cake..."

"Yes, but the cakes you make somehow always burn up my stomach," Mario pinpointed as he sighed, shaking his head, "I just want another adventure to happen. Is that all to ask?"

Peach shrugged as she left Mario, to freshen up in the bathroom, leaving Mario to think for himself as he prayed that his wish would come true.

Nearby the castle, the tyrannical King Bowser Koopa was approaching in his Koopa Klown Kar, his armada of flying wooden doom ships behind him as he chuckled, planning his quick assault on the Mushroom Kingdom soon.

Kammy Koopa and Kamek Koopa both appeared nearby Bowser inside the Koopa Klown Kar with the use of Magikoopa magic, with Kammy on the right and Kamek on the left. Bowser, who was steering, was notified of their presence.

"We have all of the Koopa Pack ready for battle," Kammy assured as he adjusted her red-colored thick glasses.

"Are we ready to attack, your brutefulness?" Kamek ensured as he and Kammy stood on one side of Bowser, apart from each other.

Bowser smirked as he nodded, replying with a tough, firm voice of confidence, "Yes! Now let's trash this party like there's no tomorrow!" He laughed as he advanced further on, getting a nice view of the castle ahead.

Princess Daisy sighed out of boredom as she waited for Luigi to stop playing around with Donkey Kong and Wario, with Toadette trying to entertain her as Waluigi was busy trying to get a lucky fish out of the water, obviously being unsuccessful while Birdo and Yoshi pulled up a load of Cheep Cheep. Toad pointed at Waluigi and laughed, before being smacked in the face by the fishing rod, running off crying as Waluigi groaned to himself, looking down at the pond.

"Why is Luigi taking so long?" Daisy asked out of boredom as she didn't even smirk at Toadette's actions.

Toadette frowned, and she tried her best to provide entertainment as she began juggling several green-colored 1-Up mushrooms. "Daisy, it's a wonderful night to have some fun! Are you going to tell me that you're too bored to have some nice old fun?"

Daisy scoffed as she rolled her eyes, seeing Luigi being squashed in between Donkey Kong and Wario's shoulders. "Toadette, don't give me lip. It's obvious that Luigi's having more fun over there with those two brutes than he is with me."

"Help!" Luigi yelped as he was sent soaring into the air, due to being squashed too much. Donkey Kong and Wario looked at each other, and shrugged as they settled for an arm wrestling match, while Luigi fell into a couple of barrels, which began rolling down the hills.

Toadette sighed as she dropped the 1-Up Mushrooms, which slid into the pond nearby. "Whatever, Daisy. I'm gonna go get a drink," She confirmed as she headed to the nearby Soda Shack, leaving Daisy behind.

Waluigi muttered angrily as he pulled out another fishing rod out of his overalls right back pocket, chucking the line into the pond as he sighed. "Well, another boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. How do I get dragged to these things...?" He asked himself as he pulled up his fishing rod, coming out with nothing as he groaned. "And there's not even fish in this pond. Talk about a ripoff!"

As the night got even more festive, the three bored-out-of-their-minds Mario characters only sighed as they got more bored and bored.

"Oh, I wish something interesting would happen..." Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi muttered coincidentally at the same time to each other as suddenly, as if their wish were granted, the entire area surrounding Princess Peach's Castle began to glow strange rainbow colors, and within a moment, everyone except for them and Mario disappeared.

Mario screamed as he fell straight down to the earth, landing flat on the ground face first, as Daisy and Waluigi ran over to him to help him back up, the three taking quick glances at each other as they looked around, to see no one remaining, as well as the entire Toad Town and Princess Peach's Castle disappearing.

"What happened?" Daisy exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her face, gasping.

Waluigi rubbed his chin, observing the situation. "It seems that we're..."

"...All alone, with us as the only ones left!" Mario finished, as he pointed at the sky, which began to glow several strange rainbow colors as the area began shaking again, much to the three human characters' shock.


End file.
